


Just One Winter – Or Maybe for the Rest of Your Life?

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Caring, Dorks in Love, Dragon!hiccup, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mates, Older Characters, Shapeshifting, Soulmates, no missing limbs, winter spirit!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Summary: On one of his flights, the winter spirit Jack Frost finds a cute little baby dragon. When he can’t find any parents or other dragons to take care of the little guy, Jack decides to take him in for the winter. Only for one winter though, because after that there would be no way Jack was going to host a grown up dragon, absolutely not!Oh boy, is he in for a surprise ;)





	Just One Winter – Or Maybe for the Rest of Your Life?

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this had been lying around in my head and notebook for a year now and I finally found some time and thought, hey, let's write this! I'm happy how this turned out and with HTTYD 3 hitting cinema at Germany (FINALLY!), it's rather fitting, right?
> 
> I hope you like it ^^

Just One Winter – or maybe for the Rest of Your Life?

*Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of HTTYD or Jack Frost. No money is made with this, it’s only for fun. I do own the plot behind this fanfiction though. Comments and Kudos are more then welcome. Enjoy!*

************************

The night was coming up when Jack Frost made his way back to his home, a small house in the snowy woods, far off from civilization and humans. He’d spend the day as he usually did, pranking humans with his ice magic and having fun with the children.  
It was still early and the sun had just sunken beneath the horizon when he took a break on a tree’s branch, enjoying the view. The sunken sun left the sky in beautiful warm colors, dyeing everything in them. The snow, the trees, even his pale skin and white hair. It looked so breathtaking and made Jack long for something he’d never get to enjoy – warmth. 

Since he could remember – which were a few centuries, give or take a decade or two – Jack was a winter spirit. He was born from the icy water of a frozen lake, the first thing his big blue eyes had seen being the full moon. The moon had told him his name, Jack Frost, and with the time going on, Jack had learned what his duty was, where his place in this world was. He was a trickster, making fun of everyone during winter and maybe even outside of the season. He spread fun and snow all over the world.  
But that meant he would never get to enjoy the warmth of Summer. He couldn’t get to close to a fire place, he couldn’t enjoy a hot pot of tea or a warm meal. Even the sun burned his sensible skin if he stayed in it too long during the warmer seasons, though he figured that was a normal thing since it happened to humans too.

*~*

Shaking his head, Jack tried to push away the longing thoughts in his head and the sadness that came with them. He was about to take off into the sky again, when he heard it.  
A sad sound came from somewhere beneath him, reminding him of a whimpering child. Frowning, Jack jumped down to the snow-covered ground and started looking for the source of that heartbreaking sound. Eventually he found it, hidden in a tree’s hole – a dragon fledgling!  
Staring at it wide eyed, Jack hastily looked around for a protective mother dragon to show up, or maybe a (less scary) father dragon. All he could see though, was untouched snow. As his eyes settled back on the crying dragon, he found a pair of brownish-green eyes locked on him, tears flowing out of them, slightly turning into steam as they came in contact with the warm dragon scales. They had a nice brown color, looking similar to chocolate. A few black and green ones where to be seen as well. The tiny body was shaking from the cold though, the way it curled together told Jack that they must have been out here for quite a while now.  
“Are you all alone, little one?”, Jack asked and reached out, caressing the way too cold scaly skin.  
The fledgling whimpered, the sound of it even more heartbreaking with the additional picture. Biting his lip, Jack looked around for some other dragon once more. Maybe they had gone on a hunting trip? Though this was way too close to human territory to be safe for a fledgling. Why had they left them on his own, especially since it was winter and young dragons had still to learn how to use their fire to keep themselves warm.  
“Do you want to come home with me?”, Jack asked before he could hold himself back. This little kid needed help and he was not going to let them freeze to death just because it meant he had to turn on the stove and suffer through a bit of warmth.  
The tiny head perked up, but Jack could tell that the young one was uncertain. Slowly, the winter spirit reached out even more, offering his hand and wrist for the dragon to scent.  
“I’m Jack. I’m going to take care of you, alright? Gonna keep you safe and get you somewhere warm...”  
The small nose sniffed at his pale skin and the material of Jack’s blue hoodie. And then there suddenly was another noise to be heard. Jack bit his lip again, so he wouldn’t scare the fledgling with his laughter but the sounds that came from the dragon child now where just adorable.  
“Aww, do you got a hiccup now?”, he cooed, patting the little head, greenish-brown eyes looking up at him somewhat miserable.  
“It’s alright, don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll go away when we get you warmed up a little.”  
The fledgling stood and now Jack got to see the already quite impressive horns on the back of their tail.  
“You’re a big guy already, huh?”, Jack mused and opened his arms to let the dragon hold onto him.  
The other puffed out his chest a little, though his attempts on an impressive stand where ruined by more hiccuping. Chuckling, Jack picked the small body up.  
“Hold onto me tight. I’m going to fly to my place”, he told the fledgling and took off into the by now much more darker sky.

**************************

It’s been almost a week when Jack gave up on finding Hiccup’s parents – he’d named the dragon Hiccup since he kept hiccuping through his first night at Jack’s - or any flock member. He wasn’t sure if dragons even were that much of a flocking kind.  
The winter spirit had taken the little dragon out for many flights, trying to find anyone and every time the little one would just look like a lost puppy and hide in Jack’s hoodie. It made Jack feel bad for the kid and he decided that he would keep the fledgling around until spring or summer at max. Since dragons where growing rather fast, he doubted that the little one would fit into his house when all grown out.  
Despite his doubts about the heat thing, it had turned out quite good. Hiccup had been sleeping in front of the lit stove, most of the blankets and pillows the white haired one owned piled up around him like a nest.  
“Don’t worry, you can stay with me”, Jack promised as they made it home from their last search flight. Those cute eyes looked up at him and for the first time Jack felt as if Hiccup was truly happy.  
They had some fish for dinner – turned out the fledgling really had a thing for fish – and after that they sat outside for a while, watching the stars. 

A whine and something – or rather someone – tugging on his bedsheets woke Jack up in the middle of the night. The full moon stood high in front of the frost covered window. Groaning sleepily, Jack looked around to find the source of that whine. When he looked down onto the floor, he was greeted with the sight of a miserable looking dragon who was literally pawing at the sheets.  
“What’s wrong, Hics?”, the blue eyed one asked confused. The dragon took a few steps back and forth, dark brown wings flapping.  
“Do you want to come up here?”, Jack asked and Hiccup nodded eagerly. Jack bit his lip. He could bear with the body heat for one night, couldn’t he?  
“Alright, Hics. C’mere”, he said and pushed himself back to make some room for the other. Seconds later did he have a dragon fledgling curled together on his chest, a purring sound coming from his chest.  
“But only for tonight.”

**************************

That one night turned out be rather comfortable for the both of them. It surprised Jack that he didn’t mind the heat coming from Hiccup at all. Quite the opposite actually, it was very comfy to cuddle with his dragon friend. And Hiccup didn’t mind Jack’s coldness at all. 

Winter went on and they grew closer. Jack took the fledgling out for flights, teaching him one or two things in the air. They went hunting, though Hiccup didn’t really like that as much. He still preferred fish. Sometimes Jack would take Hiccup close to the next town, teaching him about humans. Hiccup seemed to be fascinated by their kind and Jack would have loved to take him along for a visit though dragons weren’t as invisible to the human eye as spirits. And the last thing Jack wanted was for Hiccup to turn into human prey. 

Over the months, Hiccup doubled and then tripled in size. The day came when he was able to take the white haired one for a ride on his back. It was fun but it reminded Jack that their roommate arrangement was about to end. Hiccup already had huge difficulties getting through the main entrance of the small house after all.  
Sometimes, in the middle of the night when Jack found himself unable to sleep in the embrace of his friend, he’d think about maybe moving out of the house and into something bigger. There was an abandoned cottage, 20 or more miles from where he lived. But then again, Hiccup wasn’t a pet or human. He was a dragon who belonged with his kind, bound to air and fire. Jack couldn’t be this selfish and keep him away from that. 

*********************

Spring came late that year but when it came, Jack had much fun introducing Hiccup to the lake and swimming. They had to be careful about the fire inside of the dragon’s throat but aside from that, Hiccup was a real talent beneath the surface.  
The forest grew green and the air became warmer, the days longer. Day after day Jack told himself that he needed to let Hiccup go, and every night he found himself curled together on the other’s stomach, one of those huge wings thrown over him like a blanket. 

It was around April or something when they finally met another one of Hiccup’s kind. They had been on a trip to a town because Jack wanted to visit one of his few human friends, someone named Jamie. They took a break at a small stream in the middle of nothing, when a large black dragon stepped out of a hideout. The two dragons eyed each other and after a while and lots of scenting and nudging, they started a fight. Or at least it looked like a fight but when Jack screamed and tried to help his friend, he noticed that they had actually been playing. The kicked puppy look he got from them both had been priceless. 

Needless to say that the trip had been canceled. Hiccup and that other dragon – who had the ability to hide his teeth inside of his gums and was soon named Toothless by Jack – kept playing and exploring each other while Jack watched them fondly, his heart aching. It grew darker and darker and when Toothless made attempts at flying off, Jack told Hiccup to follow him. It earned him a confused look from big greenish-brown eyes.  
“You need to be with your kind, Hiccup. You’re a dragon. You can’t stay in a small house with a winter spirit”, Jack tried to explain. Though Hiccup didn’t seem to get it. He whined and followed Jack every time the white haired one tried to fly away. As much as Jack would have loved to give in and stay with Hiccup, he knew that it was wrong.  
“Damnit, Hiccup!”, he finally yelled, causing the brown dragon to flinch away from him. “Get it into your head! I said only for Winter! It’s Spring so fuck off!”  
He regretted the words immediately after he’d said them but they seemed to work. The hurt look in Hiccup’s eyes as he followed his new dragon friend seemed like a price way too high though.

********************

Summer came and left but Jack didn’t really notice the change of seasons. The first few days and weeks, he had thought that Hiccup would come back to him. He had looked around the neighborhood, searching for his friend. Though the dragon stayed away. It hurt Jack and he missed Hiccup more then he would have thought. His house felt so cold without his friend, flying was boring now and not even his usual pranks could cheer him up.  
When he told Jamie about it, the human boy asked if Jack actually loved the dragon. At first, Jack had shrugged it of. Of course did he love Hiccup. As a friend.  
Right?  
So why wasn’t he able to move on and be happy that his friend had found others like him? A family? Why did he have to be this selfish and look out for those brown wings in the sky even after all this time?

When Autumn rolled around, Jack made a new friend. If you could call it that.  
He had been at their lake, for a swim. While in the water, he noticed someone watching him. What he found though, was… weird, to say the least.  
Hidden behind some bushes sat a naked, brown haired teen, greenish-brown eyes looking up at Jack, a bright blush covering freckled cheeks.  
“Hello there. Want to swim with me?”, Jack asked friendly, trying not to scare the stranger away. As weird as it was, he felt kinda happy at the sight of those scarily familiar eyes. Beside that, Jack was never one to avoid any kind of riddle or secret. 

The brown haired teen didn’t talk. They met up for swimming a few times but the other would never say a word. He wasn’t mute though, he had been laughing loudly and whining when Jack hat pulled a prank on him. And he was always naked. Whenever Jack came around, he'd hide in the bushes for a while until he eventually came out of his hideout, splashed the winter spirit and they'd spend some time together. Every time they met, Jack would ask for the other's name only to find a weird and kind of offended expression on the other male's face. And aside from a very similar sense of humor and a rather high body temperature – no, Jack was not going to tell how he found that out, thank you very much – the white haired one hadn't found out anything about the admittedly handsome stranger. 

***********************

Until Winter came around that is. Jack was on his way to the lake, curious if he'd meet the brunette teen there as usual – he seemed to be there every time Jack went for a swim. It was late in Autumn already and Jack could feel the first snow coming around soon. The first one not caused by himself that is. He was almost there when an idea popped up in his head and he went down beneath the tree branches, walking silently and hiding. Maybe if he caught the other before he knew Jack was there, maybe then Jack would finally find out something about his strange friend. 

He came pretty close to the lake before he heard something. A winning grin spread across Jack's face. He immediately felt a little guilty for having fun without Hiccup, but he hadn't seen his beloved dragon again, even though he was still looking for him and he doubted that Hiccup would be mad about him having fun. That didn't mean that he would feel all good with how things currently were. 

Soon, as Jack came closer to his destination, he could hear someone talk, someone his voice he'd never heard like this and someone who was really much trying to keep silent.  
“Tooth, hurry up and go! Jack must be here any moment!”, the voice hissed. Crouching behind a tree, Jack threw a look behind it and hastily hid himself again when he caught sight of the brunette teen and another human with black hair, looking a couple years older.  
'Finally!', he thought in victory. But then he frowned. Why was the other talking to his black haired friend but never to Jack? And who was that other – naked – human?  
He threw another look at them and studied them some more. They seemed to be arguing.  
“When are you finally going to tell him? I can't believe you haven't even talked to Jack?”, the new stranger said.  
“I'm waiting for the perfect moment to tell him! And now shoo!”  
“Tell me what?”

Frowning and with his arms crossed in front of his chest did Jack lean against the tree he had been hiding behind, staring the two naked males down with as much seriousness as he could muster. It wasn't natural for him to be this serious about anything but he couldn't stand this kind of game his brunette friend was playing anymore.  
The two young men in front of him flinched and while the black haired one only snickered, the brunette gaped in shock, eyes widening comically.  
“Tell him, Hics”, the one called Tooth said in a rather soft tone before walking of.  
The brunette, Hics, looked after his friend and swallowed, those big greenish-brown eyes finally settling back on Jack.  
“Jack...”, he started before swallowing again. In the meantime, the wheels in Jack's head kept turning.  
Hics... something that sounded scarily familiar. And those eyes!  
But that wasn't possible, was it?  
“What Tooth meant... I... you're my mate”, the brunette stuttered and blushed deeply, avoiding Jack's blue eyes for a few moments before getting up and stepping up to his white haired friend.  
“Mate? I don't even know your name!”, Jack exclaimed, his chest feeling tight and his eyes watered. He didn't know why he was feeling like this or maybe his body knew something his head hadn't yet caught up with. Besides, humans didn’t have mates. Only few of the magic folk had.  
“You're the one who gave it to me”, the other said softly and cupped Jack's cheek for a brief moment before he stepped back and, in a flash of lightning, shifted from a teenage human into something... bigger. A form, so familiar and missed by the winter spirit, that Jack tossed himself at him, embracing him in a tight hug and then started sobbing shamelessly. 

A few hours later, the sky had turned dark, the two boys were still sitting next to the lake, their backs against a tree and their limps tangled up in some kind of a tight hug.  
“I didn't know”, Jack whispered for the hundredth time while Hiccup petted his white hair and hummed against his cheek.  
“It's a rather unknown ability. And most dragons haven't seen the need to shift in years. Maybe they had it to interact with humans in the past...”, the brunette wondered and shrugged a little.  
Jack didn't really listen to his friend's... mate's musing though. His feelings were still all over the place, trying to catch up with what his eyes and other senses were screaming.  
Hiccup, his Hiccup, his dragon, was back with him, had become human and had been with him for so long. Which reminded him...  
A punch delivered to the still naked human's rips knocked out whatever air had been in his lungs.  
“Ouch!”, he whined and tried to catch his breath back. “Jack, what was that for?!”  
“For not telling me”, Jack answered and glared at his long-missed love. “To believe I had been looking for you the whole time... I wanted to say sorry so badly, tell you that I didn't mean it and that I love you...”  
Hiccup's expression softened and he stopped rubbing his rip cage. “I love you too, Jack. I always have.”  
Their eyes locked and seconds later their lips followed, meeting each other for the first time. It was a kiss that warmed Jack's cold body to the core, a warmth he had been missing for too long.  
Nothing was ever going to keep him away from this dragon, his mate. His love.  
He would walk around the whole damn world with him, if Hiccup asked him too. Nothing mattered aside from their love. 

“Let's go home”, he whispered against Hiccup's lips before kissing him again. 

* End! *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment and tell me what you think? <3


End file.
